smallfootfandomcom-20200213-history
Meechee
Meechee is the deuteragonist of Smallfoot. She is voiced by Zendaya. Development Biography Early Life Plot Meechee is the Stonekeeper's daughter and the secret leader of the Smallfoot Evidentiary Society. After showing Migo the wonders of life and that it's okay to be curious (Wonderful Life), she convinces Migo to be lowered below the clouds despite the stones telling them that there is nothing underneath. Migo later returns with a smallfoot, Percy, and Percy teaches Meechee about his life. Despite not speaking the same language, Meechee and Percy become friends. Later, Percy begins experiencing altitude sickness. Stonekeeper locks him in a box, but Meechee takes Percy away to return him home. After dropping off Percy, Meechee becomes distracted by the wonders in Kathmandu and accidentally causes a disruption. Meechee is attacked by the police, but is rescued by Gwangi, Kolka and Migo. Eventually, all four yetis make it home safely. Physical Appearance She is female young teenage yeti with light lavender hair, dark lavender hair on her head bluish lavender hands and feet. She has more blue eyes with a hint of purple. She has human eyes. She’s a foot shorter than Migo because she’s a female. Her horns are more close to the top of her head than Migo‘s horns are (his horns are on the side of his head). Her horns are kind of a different color than her skin color. Her horns also kind of curve backwards too. She has a bead rock like necklace on her neck. She’s more thin and slender than Migo because females are built that way. Her lavender hair is also much more smooth and less shaggy than Migo‘s hair. Her hair on her head is in a long braided hairstyle. She has mascara on her eyes. Personality Abilities Relationships Memorable Quotes * "Congratulations Migo." - First line * "Welcome, I'm really glad you're here." * "Look I love my father, but he isn't exactly what you would call, "open to new ideas." * ”The Scroll of Invisible Wisdom. Imagine the amazing stuff that they put on here!” * "Down! Of course! You know, I have always thought it was weird that a mountain floats when there's obviously some invisible force pulling us downward and keeping everything around us from drifting off into the sky. Of course, this is just a theory. But that's why we haven't found one up here. Because it's down here, below the clouds. And if you want proof, that's where we need to go." * "Why does a stone say that something doesn’t exist? Doesn’t that just prove that it does? And if one stone is wrong, then others could be as well.” * "It's not just about tearing down old ideas. It's about finding new ones. You know what? Come with me." * "I knew it was real." * "Gwangi's right, let's wake them up!" * "I don't need you to protect me. I need you to listen to me. To all of us, especially Migo! Dad, he went below the clouds. They're talking to Migo because they have questions, and he's listening instead of telling them to just push them down. But, believe me, you are their leader, and they wish it was you. So just talk to Migo about what he saw. Please." * "Okay. It's a little fuzzy, but I think I'm starting to get it. Your job is to tell stories that fly through the air in a series of pictures in rapid succession that magically appear in other smallfoots' homes." * "I think you've said enough." - Response to Migo's betrayal * "Hold on little guy, okay? You're almost home. Wow." * "Okay little guy, you can breathe easy now. You're home see? Home. What is that?" * "Oh, my gosh, a baby smallfoot! You are so cute!" * "Wow, you are so limber! Whoo! Yeah! Wait. You're not real, are you?" * I'm okay, but why did they just turn on me like that?" * "You! Why are you here?" * "Protect me by lying?!" * "This is completely different. Besides, what did you think you were protecting me from anyway?" * "No, they think we're monsters." * "Are they really all bad?" * "Yeah. You're right. He did." * "I mush you, too, Migo." - Last line Trivia * Her best friend is Kolka. * She secretly is really keen on Migo and has a huge crush on him but doesn’t say anything to him about her feelings towards him until the end. * Her older brother is Thorp. * It is implied that the Stonekeeper prefers Meechee over Thorp, since he complains about not getting enough hugs as a child. * She’s the leader of the S.E.S. Club * She’s an amazing singer. Her main song in the movie is ’Wonderful Life’ * She is most likely ambidextrous, as in ''Wonderful Life ''she draws a question mark on her wall using her right hand, however throws a rock at the snail using her left. Gallery Meechee/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yetis Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:S.E.S. Team Category:S.E.S Team